1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable door stop system that may be utilized with hinge mounted doors in order to stop movement of the door from moving past a selected position. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable door stop system that may be easily adjusted to various positions and will not mar or damage the door and will not mar or damage an adjacent wall or woodwork.
2. Prior Art
Various types of door stops are known to prevent opening doors from causing damage to doors, to door knobs or to adjacent walls or doorways.
While some existing door stops require special hinge leaves, present invention in directed to a door stop system and a method that may be utilized and added to almost any standard, existing, hinge mounted door.
One known popular type of door stop is held in place by a hinge pin and includes a padded, adjustable post that rests against the doorway on one side and a padded post that rest against the door on the other side. While this functions adequately for its intended purpose, continual pressure by the post against a hollow core door will often result in damage to the door.
Applicant's prior adjustable door stop, shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,941 entitled “Adjustable Door Stop,” addresses and solves this problem. Applicant's prior door stop provides an adjustable door stop that will not impact against the door at all and will therefore avoid any damage to the door.
Applicant's prior adjustable door stop system, shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,791 entitled “Adjustable Door Stop System” provides a further adjustable door stop system that may be utilized to stop movement of the door at a selected position.
The present invention is directed to a further adjustable door stop system. The present invention provides yet a further solution to address the forgoing problems.
Accordingly, a principal object and purpose of the present invention is to provide an adjustable door stop system that will neither mar nor damage a doorway or a wall adjacent to a doorway.
It is a further object and purpose to the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system that may be utilized with a wide variety of hinge mounted doors.
It is further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system that may be readily adapted to new construction and to existing hinge mounted doors.
It is a further object and purpose to the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system where a hinge pin or hinge leaves are prevented from axial movement beyond a desired amount.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system that interfaces and operates with the hinges connected to the door and the doorway and will not touch or interface with the door or the doorway at all.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustable door stop system that may be readily and quickly adjusted to adjust the permissible opening of the door with respect to the doorway.